Renae Burgundy
by lara.morgan000
Summary: *NOTE: Some of the stuff is highly unlikely to happen in Greek mythology* A first blood daughter of Artemis. A friend of Nico diAngelo. A quest for the 7 plus 2. Meet Renae Burgundy. A 13 year-old, almost immortal daughter of Artemis on a quest for her dagger.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Renae Burgundy. I am a daughter of Artemis. I need to see Nico diAngelo." That's it. All I said walking into Camp Half Blood. I barely made it to Half Blood Hill and Thalias Tree. I only just made it. I had killed the monsters and I clutched my side, bleeding. I walked slowly towards the gate, dragging my sword beside me. I had to see Nico. He could help me. He is the only one who believes me. Know one else will. I collapsed on the ground after saying what I said before. I just managed to hear worried voices. I think from some guy named Percy Jason and girl named Anna Chase or something like that. Then everything turned black.

I woke up with a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Nico. I smiled. He was my only true friend I have had. He smiled back. It was the first time in a while since I had seen him smile.  
"Hey Hunter " He said  
" Hey yourself Ghosty" I replied. He calls me Hunter because I am a BLOOD daughter of Artemis. Artemis has a group of female immortal hunters. I'm not one of them, of course. I have no interest in becoming a hunter. Sorry mum. Nico is Ghosty because he is son of Hades, God of the Underworld. It only makes sense.

I had met Nico after he got me out of the Tartarus. I still have Nightmares about it. They only stop when I feel someone I love is close to me, which I have very little of. What was I doing in the Tartarus you may ask? I fell in on one of my ships around the Olympic Gods. Hades didn't do a good job about it. But Nico helped me. He believed me. After he helped me, we became close friends. Nico told me that I'm the only one to see him smile and happy since Bianca. I almost fell in love with him. Last time I saw him, he told me he couldn't love me. His heart lay with someone else. A guy. Percy Jason. No Jackson! Percy Jackson. That's who it was. Nico is in love with him and I'm sweet with that. Percy's the one that came over when I collapsed.

"How long-" I started saying but was cut off.  
"2 days. Not long." Nico answered. "Renae?" He said. "Why are you here. I was going to visit you at Nikes Kingdom but then I got your dreamscape."  
"I need help to get to, to-" I said dosing off. I yawned.  
"Don't answer it now. You need to rest. Goodnight Hunter. " Said Nico, sounding worried. I was like a little sister to him. He was like my big brother.  
" Night Ghosty." I yawned and fell asleep as he left.

My dreams were full of torture in the Tartarus. Monsters and Nightmares and every fear I have ever had was there. I couldn't escape. I was constantly tortured by rotating vilians. I tossed and turned and thrashed and curled up in my sleep, whimpering and crying and mumbling in my sleep. I felt another presence. Not Nico. He smelt like the sea. The Hydra evolved in my dreams. I pulled away from the touch. I was stuck in an earthquake, fighting Hydra and losing. I felt someone's arms wrap around me. I woke up and found Nicos arms around me. I turned and buried my face in his shoulder and cried.  
"Shush, shush. It's okay. Your safe now, Nico's here." He soothed. I looked up at him and he smiled. I saw a figure behind him and shrunk lower under the covers of my bed.  
"Don't be afraid of me. I'm Percy Jackson. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy **  
This girl. This Renae, daughter-of-Artemis, Burgundy girl was strange. I was sitting under the tree house she was staying in thinking about her when I heard sobbing. I climbed up to find a sleeping girl, sobbing in her sleep. That must be Renae. I walked over and she quivered. I put my hand on her arm and Renae tensed up and moved away. She murmured Nico. I ran to get him.  
"Nico, wake up." I said shaking him. "Nico!" I shouted pulling the covers off him, making him fall.  
"Gez. What in the Hades was that for? " He growled, sitting on the floor.  
" It's Renae. She-" is all I got out before he blasted out the door. I bolted after him.

When we got to Renae, she was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Nico instantly climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped. I was amazed. Even I couldn't do it that easily and quickly with Annabeth. It takes a few words and strokes to get her calm. Renae opend her eyes. They were a sparkling blue colour with flecks of sliver like the night sky. You could easily get lost in them. She turned to Nico and cried into his arm. I just stood there. Stunned. He must love her to be able to calm her and look after her. Renae looked up at Nico. Was he smiling? Then she saw me and tried to hide. I told her my name and not to be afraid.

*Nico diAngelo*  
When Percy came in and said Renae was crying, I had to do something. I can't bare to see Bianca, I mean Renae scared and upset. Renae is like a sister to me. She almost reminds me of Bianca. That's not the first time I did that. Called her Bianca. Renae understands.

I can see why Percy's touch made her scared. She doesn't trust him. Only me and Chiron,who she had met years before turning up at camp. The sight of Percy made her quiver in my arms. I needed to talk to him. I gave Renae my sweatshirt and climbed out of the bed.  
"Don't worry Hunter. I am going to talk to Percy outside. Your safe. Nothing can get in that will hurt you. Your safe. " I told her. She nodded and I pulled Percy out to the balcony.

" So, is she your girlfriend or something?" He asked  
"What? NO!" I shouted. "Hunt-I mean Bianc- I mean Renae. RENAE IS TO MUCH OF A SISTER TO ME!" I burst out. I did it again. Called Renae, Bianca. I hated myself for still calling her Bianca. She's gone. Renae is not Bianca. Percy stood in silence. Sadness on his face. "Renae is like my little sister. I feel the need to protect her after the horrors she has been through as a little girl. The Tartarus. At 7 years old. So young and so small. I heard her sobbing echoing throughout the silence of the entrance. I found her via a ghost, who was reluctant to go, and bought her out. The things she saw stuck with her for years. I was older than her when I got stuck. You had Annabeth. She was 7 and alone. Having no one to look after her" I said in a hushed voice, on the brink of tears. I turned away to hide my emotions.  
"Oh." Whispered Percy.

"She was right when she said she was the daughter of Artemis." I said after a while of silence. "She was formed by mortal blood and Artemis' ichor. Just like the Nymphs and stayrs from Ouranos' ichor. She had no mortal parent, her mortal parent was dead. Renae was shipped around the God's of Olympus. She learned plenty of tricks, because being mostly immortal and all. She came here for a reason. I have to find out why. I will give her the Grand tour of Camp Half-Blood when she is strong enough. " I confessed. All of it was true. She lived with Hestia until she was five. She lived with Zeus first. Then Posiden and then Hades, her mother, Hera and etcetera.

*Percy Jackson*  
7 years old, no one to take care of her and be there for her like a proper parent, shipped around every God and Goddess in Olympus and stuck in the Tartarus. Rescued by Nico. No wonder he is so protective. But what does he mean by mostly immortal?  
"I should probably get back to Renae. Can you bring some ambrosia, necter, and some waffles with honey, strawberries and cream on them for me at breakfast? I will remind you." Said Nico.  
"Sure. Got it. See you tomorrow? " I replied.  
Nico facepalms. "You idiot. You're getting food. And Annabeth for me tomorrow. No wonder she calls you Seaweed Brain." He sighed as he left. I gazed out at the view, still pondering the questions that resided in my head. I meant after that, later in the day. I stayed there for a while before turning back to find Nico in Renaes bed. I smiled, he looked so happy. Nico deserves to be happy after all he has been through. I turned to leave before dawn started.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Note-  
This is a shorted chapter. Sorry about that. I will try to post every week/2 weeks from now on and I promise. They will be hopefully longer.**

*Annabeth*

Renae is constantly on my mind. Her looks, her story and why she is here. I looked up from breakfast to see Percy with 2 plates. One with his signature breakfast, blue pancakes, and another with ambrosia, necter and waffles.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" I called. He looked up. "What are you doing?"

Percy thanked the Nymphs for the food and walked over.

"I hope you have finished eating, you have somewhere to be." He said and indicated to follow. I got up, confused, and ran after Percy.

"Where are we going? " I asked. He didn't answer. He just looked at me than straight ahead. I followed his gaze. The Tree house. Renae.

" Knock knock." Said Percy, walking in the room, me following behind. I stopped in my tracks. I never noticed how beautiful she is. She must be a daughter of Aphrodite instead of Artemis. Renae was sitting on her bed with Nicos arm around her. It looked like she had been crying. Her olive skin was covered in tears. Her blue eyes looked slightly out of place with the contrast of the Silver flecks and red/chestnut hair. Maybe it was just me. Percy handed a plate to Nico and sat down with his blue pancakes.

"So, what did Seaweed Brain bring me here for? " I asked, standing awkwardly in the room.

" You sound like it's a bad thing Wise Girl" Percy said.

"Renae is here for a reason. I do not know why. But I think you two can help her." Said Nico, stopping our brief argument.

"Yeah. " said a small voice." Let's start from the beginning. " said Renae.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Note-  
My prophecies are not that good. If anyone has any ideas and feedback to change or reword the second phrophecy mentioned, all welcomed. I will give credit .**

*Renae*  
I couldn't help but admire Annabeth. She was beautiful. Her striking grey eyes are her best feature. Her and Percy are perfect for each other. Oh look. My Aphrodite is showing. Makes sense because I did live with her. I had to tell my story. I still was a bit weary around them. Nico told me that I could trust them. I hope he is right.

" I am a daughter of Artemis. Truly. It started when Artemis was fighting an evil female hunter, not one from the Hunt. Artemis' arm was cut just as she killed this hunter. Her ichor and the hunters blood mixed together and formed me, a baby Demi-God. I couldn't stay with Artemis, or my mortal mother. So Artemis sent me to Hestia on Olympus. I stayed with her until I was 5. I was close to becoming a goddess. Somehow, my mortal essence was fading. I told Hestia I didn't want to be a god. I wanted to be like other kids. She put hold to the essence disappearance and told me I couldn't quite be a normal kid. I was going to live with every God and goddess in Olympus until I was old enough to become a hunter or go to Camp Half-Blood. I was sent around every Olympian. I learnt many things. When I went to Apollo, he took me to the Oracle. I was told a prophecy. I didn't get it at first, I wrote it down to figure it out. I almost have it. It has something to do with a certain tree around camp I think. I was hoping the legendary Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, could help me. "  
" What about the Legendary Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon? " Percy asked  
" When Annabeth and I figure out the prophecy. " I said. Annabeth looked down at her hands, like she was trying to figure something out.  
" What is the prophecy? " she asked. I handed her a slip of paper.  
*_A child of moon shall sprout from fallen. _  
_A gift to some, but burden to others. _  
_Find a tree where half ones lay, _  
_And a sea of green and sky of grey._ * is what it said. Annabeth studied the paper. She seemed to get it immediately. "What's the challenge in this? It has already happened. 'A child from moon shall sprout from fallen' , that's you. 'A gift to some, but burden to others', this is referring to the gods. Some where happy, some weren't about an almost immortal child, nothing like Artemis. 'Find a tree where half ones lay', Thalias Tree on Half Blood Hill. And 'a sea of green and sky of grey', that's Percy and me. You completed this one. What's the challenge? " Annabeth said. I know it meant when I saw their eyes. I looked down and reached into my pocket.  
" This one came after the first. We were leaving. Apollo had left the cave, singing and composing more haikus. I was about to leave when the Oracle stirred and called my name, saying:  
'*_A quest for greatness between 9_  
_Fire, water, air, earth and death_  
_Love, brains and war plus one more _  
_A sheath of -_ *' That's all there was. The rest of the prophecy was cut off. " I said.


End file.
